The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more specifically, to a semiconductor memory device including a reference value generating cell.
Memory manufacturers have steadily developed next generation memories in order to overcome limitations of a flash memory device, which is a type of nonvolatile memory device. These next generation memories include a ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a phase change RAM (PCRAM), a nano floating gate memory (NFGM), a resistive RAM (ReRAM), and a spin transfer torque magnetic RAM (STTRAM).
An STTRAM is a memory for controlling a current flow with a magnetic junction tunnel using a spinning property of electrons. Although a high degree of precision is required to form thin films, the STTRAM has a simple structure with an ultra-high degree of integration of below 30 nm and low power consumption.